


Assistance

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after S3's episode "Evolution".</p><p>Ultra Magnus is having trouble adjusting to his temporary handicap, and Wheeljack wonders why Magnus even bothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by this post from Imagine Your OTP on tumblr:  
> "Imagine Person A injures their dominant hand. Person B must aide them and do all their writing."

"Need some help there?"

Ultra Magnus stiffened at the underlying tease to Wheeljack's offer. "I am managing on my own, soldier."

" _Sure_ ya are." Wheeljack leaned on the console, earning a quick glare as he watched the commander laboriously type one-handed. Ultra Magnus had never been the fastest of writers, but with Ratchet still trying to build a suitable replacement, it took the better part of a joor for him to complete one of the many reports he required of himself. At this rate, Ultra Magnus would never catch up with his workload.

It didn't help that Ultra Magnus was touchy about the subject to begin with, even when he had two perfectly functioning servos. If Wheeljack had been anyone else, he would've approached the commander with a gentle offer to step in, or perhaps take a short rest.

Nothing about Wheeljack was gentle.

"You ain't gonna ever get those done," the Wrecker said bluntly, pointing to the waiting list of files. "By the time ya do, the inventory will've changed."

There was a soft _chink_ as Magnus' dentae grinded. "Nevertheless, the reports must be completed."

Wheeljack leaned in, squinting at the screen. "Pretty pointless, doin' this alone."

"I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand," Ultra Magnus growled. Wheeljack's optic ridges rose in surprise; it usually took quite a bit more work to see a hint of Magnus' anger.

"Then tell me?" Wheeljack asked curiously. "'Cause from where I'm standin', it's a waste of time, simple as that."

Ultra Magnus cycled a harsh intake before replying. "I am confined to the base until the doctor can repair me," he began, his EM field fluctuating with embarrassment. "My assistance to the team, and especially the Wreckers, is severely limited by that fact alone. I cannot assist with storage, nor any of Ratchet's research, nor even simple maintenance. If my functions are limited, I am..." His optics shuttered briefly. "A liability. A detriment to the team. A burden. This-," Ultra Magnus waved angrily at the screen, "is all I _can_ do. I need the work and the semblance of order or I will- grieve. And I would appreciate you not suggesting I lose that as well."

Wheeljack nudged closer, easily slipping under Magnus' arm to press against his side. "I wasn't, _sir_. You heard Optimus; we're family now. We're in this together, an' that means helpin' each other."

Ultra Magnus' optics narrowed. "You were attempting to suggest you should assist me with the reports?"

"I was hopin' you'd _ask_ for help," Wheeljack shrugged. "But I get it. This whole 'family' thing seems a lot deeper than bonds we already got, so it's all new to me too." His hand slid up the edge of Magnus' chassis, pinching the more sensitive areas. His smile widened when he felt the tall mech relax instinctively. "But yeah; I don't understand yer obsession with filin' reports no one reads, but if yer _that_ determined to do them, then I wanna help."

There was a short pause before Magnus' arm curled around the Wrecker, the damaged hand gently caressing the underside of one of Wheeljack's wings. "I apologize," Ultra Magnus rumbled. "The very idea of you finishing a report was too remote an occurrence to consider as an option."

"Fair enough," Wheeljack groaned, shivering as he arched invitingly into the touch. "An' if we get these done soon, well. May have time to put yer good hand to a better use. On me."

Ultra Magnus shifted Wheeljack to stand between himself and the console, tilting his hips into the Wrecker's back. "You make a compelling argument. I'll dictate..." He leaned down, whispering in a low register into Wheeljack's audial. "Lets see how fast you type."

Wheeljack vented harshly, his systems already heating beyond comfort. "Never been more motivated in my life."


End file.
